


I'm Putting You On Tonight

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have something for you," Blaine says softly, his voice shaking a little like it gets when he's excited or nervous or both, and Kurt's eyes flutter open. Blaine licks his lips, hands petting clumsily at Kurt's sides. "It's-- I'm wearing it. Right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Putting You On Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Leather and Lace" by Britney Spears. You can see the underwear Blaine is wearing [here](http://slightestwindsock.tumblr.com/post/19417647266) (NSFW ladies).

Kurt slams the door to their apartment shut, hearing movement in the kitchen and heading around the corner in that direction. "Rachel, you would not _believe_ the day I've had. Remember how I told you about the--" Kurt cuts off with a yelp when he gets to the kitchen.

" _Blaine_?" Kurt says, feeling his whole chest twist up into one great big and suddenly overwhelmed knot. "Oh my god, _Blaine_."

"Hey you," Blaine says softly, like it's no big deal that he's _here_ , in New York, standing in the kitchen of Kurt's apartment after his horrible econ class. Kurt catches the bright smile just before he throws himself at his boyfriend, hugging closely with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"You're here," Kurt chokes out, pressing his face into Blaine's shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut against the inevitable happy tears that are already stinging his eyes.

"I am," Blaine says warmly, sounding a little choked up himself, and Kurt slumps even more into Blaine's body while Blaine rubs his hand in slow circles over Kurt's back. Kurt both envies and adores how sturdy Blaine is, how solid. "Cooper is here on business for the weekend and invited me along. He said it's okay if I stay with you until Sunday. I mean, if it's okay with you," Blaine adds quickly and Kurt finally pulls back, grabbing Blaine's face and pressing a wet, off-center kiss to his mouth. Blaine kisses back immediately, hands reaching blindly for Kurt's waist to keep him close, and Kurt turns his head and sighs.

"Of course it's okay. I thought it'd be another month until I saw you. You could've _called_ , you jerk," Kurt adds, reaching down to slap Blaine's ass, and Blaine jumps and squawks a little. Kurt isn't surprised to see Blaine's cheeks are pink when he pulls back.

"You know how I like my romantic gestures," Blaine says, grinning and helping Kurt out of his coat, setting it on the back of a chair. "Rachel let me in and then said she was spending the night at, uh, Larissa's house? Marissa? Someone like that. I figured we could take her out to dinner tomorrow night to thank her for the privacy."

It's Kurt's turn to blush, but that doesn't stop him from pulling Blaine close again, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of his body, the way he smells. "You took a shower," Kurt says after he lets himself finally _look_ at Blaine, taking in the hoodie and sweatpants and the way his hair is damp and curly because he hasn't gelled it back yet.

"I smelled like airplane," Blaine mumbles. "I also made lunch, if you want it," he adds, gesturing to the fridge as much as he can with Kurt hugging him close again.

"God, don't ever leave me, just stay here and be my homemaker," Kurt says with a laugh, only half-kidding. "Will the food keep?"

"Mmhm. It's just salad."

"Good," Kurt says softly, turning his head until his lips find Blaine's and he's kissing him slowly. He's missed kissing far too much, missed just having Blaine with him physically at all, and Kurt has much more important things to take care of than food. "Do you remember where my room is?"

Blaine pulls back, his eyes a little darker and his lips slightly parted. " _Kurt_."

"Don't you _Kurt_ me," Kurt says with a small grin, kissing Blaine quickly on the cheek. "I need to wash up first but I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Blaine says, turning around, and Kurt can't quite resist slapping his ass once more before practically skipping to the bathroom. Blaine squawks again, but whatever, it's his fault for wearing those sweatpants anyway.

-

Blaine's lying back on Kurt's bed when Kurt walks back in, flipping through a Vogue while his socked foot bobs absently. Kurt feels like he's going to burst with how in love he feels, and he tugs the belt on his robe a little tighter, feeling under-dressed when Blaine's still in sweatpants and a hoodie.

Blaine finally looks up, his eyes widening and the bright smile returning, making his whole stupid ( _gorgeous_ ) face glow. "That was quick."

"I didn't do my hair," Kurt mumbles, watching Blaine as he bounces off the bed and walks over to Kurt, tugging him toward it. Kurt feels his heart jump up into his throat, his stomach twisting with warm, happy nerves. "Um, I forgot to ask if you were hungry, because you're more than welcome to eat before--"

"I'm fine," Blaine says, smiling reassuringly at Kurt. "I feel a little like a booty call right now, but other than that--"

"Oh, like you don't want to have sex too," Kurt says with a laugh, his face heating up again. "I can still hardly believe you're here." Kurt's still smiling when he tips his forehead down against Blaine's, closing his eyes and sighing. "It feels like it's been forever."

"I have something for you," Blaine says softly, his voice shaking a little like it gets when he's excited or nervous or both, and Kurt's eyes flutter open. Blaine licks his lips, hands petting clumsily at Kurt's sides. "It's-- I'm wearing it. Right now."

Kurt's stomach clenches, his breath hitching when he says, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathes, and suddenly Kurt feels so _warm_ , feels shaky and nervous-excited himself when Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his and brings them to the back of his sweatpants, until they're resting just below the waistband, at the top of the round curve of Blaine's ass.

"Let me see," Kurt says, pulse racing because this is still fairly new, something they discovered just before school started, but Blaine shakes his head, biting his lip and guiding Kurt's hands until they're sliding down the back of Blaine's sweatpants. Kurt freezes when he feels skin - god, is Blaine even wearing underwear? - but then his fingers catch at thin straps that end in lace, swirling patterns that frame the ( _bare_ ) middle of Blaine's ass. "Blaine," Kurt whispers, voice high and breathy with disbelief, and Blaine presses back slightly into Kurt's hands like he can't help it.

"It looks silly, but I thought you might--"

"I'll be the judge of that," Kurt huffs, turning Blaine around and squeezing at his middle before he drops down to his knees. Blaine chokes out a rough noise that's almost a laugh and his hands come down to rest in fists at his sides, fingers clenching when Kurt starts to ease Blaine's sweatpants down.

There are parts of Blaine's body that Kurt's seen a hundred times and still hasn't gotten used to, days when Kurt watches Blaine undress and wonders just how he ended up with someone so perfect in every way, so capable of reducing Kurt to a giddy, hormonal mess. As Kurt presses his thumbs into the dimples right above Blaine's ass he feels his stomach flip, his eyes greedily taking in the round curve of Blaine's ass that disappears into his pants. Blaine makes an impatient noise and Kurt pulls the pants lower, flushing in a dark, hot way when he sees.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathes, brushing his thumb over a black strap because he can't help it, not when it's right in front of him like this. "These are new?"

"Just for you," Blaine says throatily.

"Lucky me," Kurt says sincerely, voice quiet with awe, and he lets his thumb brush down, over strap-skin-strap-skin. The underwear is black and lacy, obscenely low-cut so most of Blaine's ass peeks out with thin straps going across, tied into a bow in the middle, right above the split of Blaine's ass. Kurt lifts one of the straps up and lets go, letting it snap against Blaine's warm skin, and Blaine jerks forward. "Sorry," Kurt mumbles, this time without any sincerity at all.

"It's- it's okay," Blaine says with a laugh, voice still an unbelievably hot combination of rough and shy. "I feel so ridiculous right now."

"You look amazing and you know it, shut up." Kurt leans forward without thinking, tipping his forehead against the delicate little bow high on Blaine's ass and pressing a kiss right under it, over soft skin.

Blaine shivers, reaching back to pat at Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I--"

"Get on the bed," Kurt says, and he doesn't mean for it to come out like a _command_ but Blaine just scrambles forward, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees with his sweatpants still tugged down below the swell of his ass. Kurt takes a deep breath, fingers twitching with the need to _grab_. "What do you want?"

"Anything," Blaine says immediately, ducking his head down. "Touch me, Kurt, please."

"Okay," Kurt whispers, stepping forward so he can pull Blaine's sweatpants the rest of the way down. He's careful about tugging them over the bulge of Blaine's cock in front, where it's straining to the side under sheer lace and already hard. Kurt knows Blaine loves this - of course he does, Blaine came after barely being touched the very first time he wore lingerie in front of Kurt - but it's still so hot to _see_ , to brush his fingers over the shape of Blaine's cock through the fabric and hear Blaine's breath hitch.

Kurt gets the sweatpants down to Blaine's knees and then Blaine lifts so Kurt can tug them the rest of the way off, more heat pooling in his stomach when he sees that Blaine's wearing dark grey patterned socks that stop just above his knee.

"Jesus, Blaine," Kurt groans, and Blaine makes a little questioning noise when Kurt runs his hands up Blaine's legs, over the soft socks that make Blaine's lean, muscled legs look longer and slimmer. His fingers skim up the firm muscle of Blaine's thighs and then he's splaying his open palms over Blaine's ass, cupping and letting his fingers brush over skin and lace. Kurt swallows, almost dizzy from the sight of Blaine like this. "I want-- Can you turn over?" Kurt moves back and Blaine flips over onto his back, about to tug the hoodie he's wearing down but Kurt catches his hand. "Let me look. Please?"

"If you must," Blaine says, trying for funny and falling just short because of how rough his voice still is, how flushed his face is. Kurt crawls closer on his knees and Blaine fists his hands into the bottom of his hoodie and pulls it off completely. He's shirtless underneath, unsurprisingly, and Kurt is almost, _almost_ distracted from the sight of Blaine's cock in panties by his broad shoulders, his tight, bare stomach that's dusted with dark hair right below his bellybutton.

Kurt makes a frustrated noise - he can't _not_ , not with Blaine spread out underneath him like this with his slender waist tapering down to sharp hipbones and the delicate, sheer underwear that barely conceals every gorgeous, obscene detail of Blaine's cock - and pushes close enough to press his mouth to Blaine's, using one hand to cup Blaine's cheek when his lips part easily under Kurt's.

"Missed you," Blaine whispers between kisses, heated and low, and Kurt just kisses harder, settling between Blaine's legs when he drops them open on the bed, spreading for Kurt in a way that makes a fresh wave of heat bloom in Kurt's stomach. Blaine's legs automatically hook around Kurt's waist, the knee socks sliding over Kurt's bare thighs while Blaine's hands fumble to get Kurt's robe open. "Missed kissing you, touching you."

"That's my line," Kurt says, smiling against Blaine's mouth as Blaine finally gets Kurt's robe open enough to push off his shoulders. Kurt's grateful for both the cool air on his skin and the exciting sparks of heat as Blaine grabs him close and rocks his hips up, the lacy pattern on his underwear rubbing against Kurt's cock. Kurt groans, his hips bucking forward as he tucks his face into Blaine's neck and mouths absently at the warm skin there. "Do- do you think Cooper would get mad if you went home covered in hickeys?"

Blaine laughs, hands skimming over Kurt's back and trying to pull him closer, his ankles crossing right above Kurt's ass. "He probably just wouldn't let me live it down. But, I think-- I mean, he was 18 once. He's probably well aware I'm just a booty call."

Kurt huffs, nipping at Blaine's neck and resisting the urge to roll his eyes when that just makes Blaine's hips buck up harder. "You are _so_ much more than a booty call, Blaine Anderson."

"I did make you lunch," Blaine says.

"You did make me lunch," Kurt confirms, smiling down at Blaine before leaning in for another kiss. He grabs at Blaine's thigh with his free hand and hitches it up higher around his waist, shifting their bodies until their cocks are pressed together just right, separated only by the scratchy material of Blaine's underwear. It's a little too rough and dry to be good but Kurt is having a hard time making himself pull back when Blaine's mouth is open under his, moving sweetly as they kiss.

Kurt finally pulls back, smiling down at Blaine when he whines and tilts his hips up invitingly, the swollen tip of his cock already peeking out of the waistband of his underwear, shining wet with pre-come.

"Please," Blaine gasps, legs still spread wide open, but Kurt just pets over Blaine's flat stomach, fingers scratching a little in a way that makes Blaine shiver.

"Shh. Turn back over for me, sweetheart?" Kurt says softly, and Blaine does, gingerly settling his hips over the mattress. Kurt smiles and slides his arm around Blaine's stomach, lifting him until Blaine's resting up on his knees and elbows, turning to look at Kurt. His face is bright red and his eyes are so dark, pupils wide. It never stops being so amazingly _hot_ , the way Blaine gets sometimes during sex, shy and needy and willing to take whatever Kurt gives him, to give whatever Kurt asks for. Kurt reaches down and strokes his fingers through Blaine's hair, scratching lightly until Blaine's beautiful eyes slide shut and he's pillowing his head on his arms, his thighs shaking slightly when Kurt strokes his hands down over Blaine's legs.

"You look so gorgeous, Blaine, wearing this for me," Kurt whispers, eyes soaking up the sight of Blaine's ass filling out the underwear, the fullest part covered only by crisscrossing ribbons. Kurt tugs at the straps again, letting them snap against Blaine's ass and watching the way Blaine shudders, thighs just barely trembling as Kurt lets his thumb trace down the split of Blaine's ass, sliding all the way down until he can press dryly over Blaine's hole.

"A-ah, _Kurt_ ," Blaine chokes out, the sound muffled into his arms, and Kurt bites back an excited grin as he settles more comfortably behind Blaine. Kurt starts with his hands on Blaine's ankles, running them slowly up the soft material covering Blaine's legs, his fingernails scratching a little when he gets to Blaine's thighs. When his fingers finally skim over the lacy underwear until they're touching skin, Kurt starts to pull Blaine's cheeks apart, spreading him open underneath the crisscrossing straps.

Blaine whimpers, quiet enough that Kurt almost misses it, and so Kurt rubs his thumbs soothingly into the softest part of Blaine's ass as he leans in. Kurt's almost embarrassed by the fact his mouth is watering but he's missed Blaine so _much_ , missed tasting him and feeling him come apart under his hands. Kurt sees Blaine tense up and shushes him again, blowing warm air over Blaine's hole just because he can and watching him twitch before finally giving in, licking a wet stripe where he's holding Blaine open.

Blaine's body jerks and he chokes out a surprised noise like he wasn't expecting it, but Kurt just holds him steady, dragging his tongue up and down. Blaine mostly tastes clean from his shower, but there's a hint of something heavier behind it, the heady taste of him that Kurt secretly loves even if Blaine still gets embarrassed about it. Kurt presses his tongue in more firmly, feeling Blaine clench up under the wet pressure, his knees shifting restlessly on the bed.

"God, Kurt, I--" Blaine doesn't finish, his voice gone rough and low and shamelessly needy. " _Please_ , please."

Kurt watches Blaine's fingers curl up in the sheets by his head and he presses his thumbs back into the skin of Blaine's ass, watching it give under the pressure. Kurt could leave _marks_ if he wanted to, little bruises for Blaine to look at after he's gone home, and Kurt moans where his mouth is still open over Blaine at the idea of it. Blaine just shifts again, knees sliding farther apart and spreading him open wider for Kurt. Heat flares bright in Kurt's belly at the movement, his cock twitching underneath him as he starts to lick harder, closing his eyes when he feels Blaine start to press back into the pressure of his tongue.

Blaine's panting now, little breathless grunts as he pushes his ass back with Kurt's face, riding his tongue. Kurt can feel how wet Blaine is, the spit dripping down his skin and disappearing into the panties, but he doesn't want to pull back yet. He's been thinking about this for weeks, whispering hotly to Blaine on the phone about how much he's missed it while Blaine breathed harshly in his ear.

Kurt almost loses his grip on Blaine's ass but then he finds it again, pulling him back open and pressing the tip of his tongue to Blaine's hole, feeling it clench up under the pressure. Blaine groans, ass still rocking back impatiently, and Kurt can hardly believe how _tight_ Blaine is when his tongue slips inside, fucking into Blaine shallowly until Kurt is breathless and Blaine is begging.

"Kurt _please_ , pleaseplease, I need--"

Kurt pulls back and gives Blaine a few more long, wet licks before letting go of his ass, resting his cheek against the soft skin and peering down the bed toward Blaine's face. "What do you need, Blaine?"

"You," Blaine says immediately, and Kurt smiles, pressing a kiss to the swell of Blaine's ass. He can't resist nipping a little, too, just barely digging his teeth in, and Blaine makes a broken sound when his knees give out, falling onto the bed until he's lying on his stomach. Kurt pets at his back, watching Blaine take deep, shaky breaths before he forces his eyes open. "Fuck me, please, I want you so bad."

"Oh my god," Kurt breathes out, not quite sure why _that_ makes him blush after he's just had his nose pressed against his boyfriend's ass while he licked at him, but it does, and Kurt digs his nails into his own thigh in an attempt to stave off the shivery flood of pleasure. He doesn't even know how he's going to make it more than five minutes buried in the tight heat of Blaine's ass, not with his orgasm already so close. "Okay, okay, we can do that. Do you want me to- to get you ready?"

Blaine nods, ever trusting as his eyes slide shut again, eyelashes fanning out gorgeously over his cheeks. Kurt is reluctant to pull back but he finally does, rummaging through the shoebox under his bed until he finds the lube.

Blaine's still where Kurt left him, sprawled over Kurt's bed in his panties and his knee socks and breathing shakily into his arms. Kurt leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the back of Blaine's shoulder, getting an idea and trailing light kisses all the way down his spine. Blaine shivers, making a questioning sort of noise, but Kurt ignores him and stops right at the bow on his ass, where all the ribbons tie together at the top of his underwear. Kurt feels silly at first, biting down over the end of one ribbon and tugging, but then all the ribbons are pulling free from their knot. Kurt pushes them aside with his fingers, stroking over all the uninterrupted bare skin and reveling at how warm it is. His mind briefly wanders to how warm it would be if Kurt spanked him, how _pink_ , but he pushes those thoughts aside and pops the cap on the lube open instead.

"It took me forever to tie that," Blaine mumbles, and Kurt laughs, petting apologetically at Blaine's lower back before pulling him open again, rubbing a lube-slick finger over his hole.

"I'll tie you back up later, okay?" Kurt says, but it comes out much breathier than he intended. Because _god_ , the last thing he needs to be doing right now if he's trying not to come too soon is to be thinking about tying Blaine up, even if it's just the ribbons of his lacy underwear. Kurt groans a little, muffling it into Blaine's skin as he presses two fingers inside.

It's a lot to start, but Kurt knows Blaine can take it, and he kisses his hip and whispers, "Just relax, baby," as Blaine's muscles flutter around him, clenching impatiently while Kurt works his fingers in deeper. Blaine's so _tight_ , searing hot as his muscles work to pull Kurt's fingers in deeper, and Kurt bites his lip until it stings, watching his fingers sink in all the way to the knuckles. "Okay?"

"God, yes," Blaine chokes out, his own fingers moving uselessly in the sheets. He shudders when Kurt presses his fingers down hard as he drags them out. Kurt doesn't want to hurry, doesn't want to rush Blaine when it's been over a month, but he only waits another minute before adding more lube and a third finger, pushing them inside and watching Blaine squeeze around them.

"So gorgeous," Kurt mumbles, working his fingers in and out and biting at his lip every time Blaine shudders when Kurt's fingers stroke hard over Blaine's prostate.

"It's- it's so much better when it's you, Kurt," Blaine says, starting to rock his ass back with the push and drag of Kurt's fingers. "It's never the same when I try. Your fingers are-- you're perfect, you know just how to touch me."

Kurt closes his eyes for a second, letting out a shaky breath before he replies. "I know exactly what you mean. God, do I ever." Kurt laughs, the sound hoarse and slightly giddy, and Blaine shoves his hips into the bed briefly before pushing back up with Kurt's fingers, a strangled groan escaping his throat.

"Kurt, I'm ready, can we just--"

"Good idea," Kurt mumbles distractedly, sliding his fingers out and watching Blaine's ass clench around nothing, still slightly open and shining wet, and-- dear god, Kurt has to stop staring and get _inside_.

Kurt fumbles with the bottle of lube, laughing nervously when it slips out of his hands and back onto the bed. Blaine lifts his head up and snorts, and Kurt doesn't resist the urge to smack his ass then, smirking when Blaine's hips jump.

"Oh, you just stay quiet," Kurt huffs, but Blaine just smiles at him, head resting on his arms while Kurt slicks up his aching cock. He doesn't have to worry about being ready, thankfully - he's been fully hard since he started licking Blaine, and if anything, he has a feeling it's not a bad idea to squeeze at the base of his cock when he lines himself up with Blaine's ass, the slick tip of his cock rubbing just above the lacy edge of the underwear before he starts to push.

"I'm- I'm still wearing--" Blaine starts to choke out, but Kurt just grins, letting the head of his cock slide over Blaine's hole a few times just to watch him twitch.

"If you didn't want me to fuck you with them still on, then maybe you shouldn't have worn something that gives me such easy access," Kurt purrs with a confidence he barely feels, almost out of his mind with how turned on he is. Blaine just groans, lifting up to his knees just enough to give Kurt a better angle to push in at. Kurt grips his hips, holding Blaine still with one hand and using the other to start pushing until Blaine's body gives under the blunt pressure of Kurt's cock.

They both gasp when Kurt's cock starts to slide in, his fingernails digging hard into Blaine's hip at the sudden tight heat around his cock until he realizes he's doing it. Kurt pets apologetically over Blaine's hip, then, whispering at him to relax and only feeling a little bad about it because _god_ , Kurt wouldn't be able to relax now if someone was paying him.

"Missed you," Kurt says, dropping a kiss to the middle of Blaine's back and wondering if it's selfish of him to think that, but Blaine just moans, pressing back against Kurt's hips even though Kurt is all the way inside, cock pulsing while Blaine slowly relaxes around it. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Blaine nods into his arms, shivering as Kurt starts to pull back just to press in again. "It's good. It's-- _full_ , it's so full, but it's good. I've missed feeling this. You- you can move, Kurt."

"Okay, okay." Kurt breathes out shakily and rocks his hips forward experimentally, feeling an unexpected hot thrill at the lacy material of Blaine's underwear pressed against his skin. The edge drags against the length of his cock when he pulls back, too, and Kurt feels like he's going to come out of his skin when he starts thrusting, gripping Blaine's hips as his body opens for Kurt.

"Ohh, ohfuck," Blaine swears, eyes squeezed shut and hips rocking back mindlessly with Kurt's thrusts now that he's adjusted to the stretch, not squeezing down quite as tight around Kurt's cock. Kurt reaches down absently to pet through his hair, tugging just a little to hear the sharp intake of breath it gets him. " _Kurt_."

"Tell me what you need," Kurt grits out, letting his hand slide down Blaine's side and back to his hip. Kurt's cock is throbbing and he winces as he gives the base another painful squeeze, desperate to hold off his own orgasm. Blaine told Kurt once that he likes to wear lingerie as much for himself as for Kurt, but Kurt still feels like he at least owes Blaine an orgasm before he comes and is too out of it to give him one.

"Harder," Blaine says, and Kurt grips his hips tightly, leaning over Blaine's body to kiss hotly at the back of his shoulder.

"Okay," Kurt says softly, leaning back up. "I can do that."

Kurt lets his hips snap forward, hard enough to jerk Blaine forward a little on the bed, but Blaine just moans, shoving back as Kurt picks up the pace of his thrusts. His hips start to ache but Blaine is all wonderfully slick heat around his cock, gasping out desperate noises that go straight to Kurt's belly, making it tighten as he gets closer.

Kurt can feel that they're both sweating, panting now from the force of Kurt's thrusts, but Blaine's starting to whine like he does when Kurt's dragging over his prostate, fucking Blaine deep and hitting him just right inside. Kurt doesn't even think before reaching underneath Blaine's stomach, pulling his flushed cock out of the underwear and jerking with just pre-come to slick his grip.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine keens, bucking forward in Kurt's grip, and Kurt lets his body fall on top of Blaine's back, grinding into him with short, sharp thrusts of his hips. "Oh, Kurt, I--"

"Come on, baby," Kurt whispers, voice about as wrecked as he feels, clinging to Blaine and trying to get him there. "Come on, that's it."

It takes a few more thrusts but Blaine finally comes with a strangled groan, head dropping down and cock pulsing in Kurt's hand as he spills over Kurt's fist and down onto the sheets under him. Kurt feels a happy thrill run through him that he always feels from watching Blaine come apart, and it doesn't take long for his own hips to stutter to a stop, his mouth open over Blaine's shoulder as the tight heat in his stomach snaps. Kurt comes, then, still buried deep inside Blaine, his eyes squeezed shut from the way Blaine won't stop clenching around him and drawing his orgasm out.

"I can't--" Blaine starts to say, voice sounding fuzzy over the rush of blood in Kurt's ears, and then he's dropping back down to the bed on his stomach, huffing out a shaky breath into his arms. Kurt snorts into Blaine's shoulder, settling himself over Blaine so he isn't crushing him, but he waits a few more minutes before he pulls out. Kurt always likes this part more than he cares to admit, when he's loose and boneless and it's almost too much with Blaine still squeezing down around him.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving," Kurt says when Blaine doesn't stop shifting underneath him, and Kurt winces as his cock slips out, wet with lube and come. Sex is wonderful, god is it wonderful, but it's so _messy_.

Blaine laughs, and Kurt looks down to where Blaine is watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. "You have such a look of distaste on your face right now," Blaine rasps, and Kurt flushes a little, settling in next to Blaine and grabbing at him until Blaine gets the hint and scoots closer, letting Kurt wrap his arms around him.

"You can't tell me you like being all... sticky," Kurt mumbles, eyes sliding shut when Blaine presses a slow kiss to Kurt's mouth, pulling back just enough to nuzzle his nose against Kurt's.

"I like being with you. If that means being sticky, so be it," Blaine says, and Kurt's face scrunches up in a smile, his chest going all tight and warm. He lets one of his hands skim down Blaine's back, settling over his ass to play with the loose ribbons of his underwear.

"I like being with you too. In case that wasn't obvious," Kurt adds with a laugh, and Blaine smiles too, tilting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "Next time I want to be facing you, okay?" Kurt says, voice softer, and Blaine looks back up from underneath his eyelashes, eyes wide and warm.

"Of course. We have all the time in the world."

"We have until Sunday," Kurt whines, unable to help it, but Blaine just smiles fondly up at him and brushes his thumb over Kurt's lips, cupping his face when he leans up to kiss Kurt softly.

"Don't think about it. We'll make it work, okay? Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt says with a sigh. He kisses Blaine again, a little deeper this time, and he can't help blushing when he pulls back and asks, "Did you bring any other presents?"

Blaine laughs, sliding his nose against Kurt's again before pulling back. "Maybe. If you wash up and eat something with me, I'll let you see."

Kurt's stomach flips, and he wraps his arms tighter around Blaine, sighing again. "We're really going to have to think of an awesome Christmas present for Rachel, huh?" Blaine just grins, rolling on top of Kurt and leaning down to press their mouths together.

"You know, I do have this little nightie I ordered offline that turned out to be too small," Blaine says as he pulls back from Kurt's mouth, his grin all mischievous. "I could always--"

"Oh dear god, no," Kurt says quickly, giving a weak little slap to Blaine's ass. "No, Blaine, no, that's just-- vaguely terrifying and confusing."

"I bet it is," Blaine says, smiling down entirely too happily at Kurt. "Confusing, I mean. Rachel told me about that party, you know."

"Shut up," Kurt laughs, pushing Blaine off of his chest and getting to his feet with a groan. It's hard to leave Blaine when he's still in those _panties_ and his legs are stretched out, knee socks a little uneven now but still hugging Blaine's legs in a way that shouldn't be as hot as it is. "Come on. Shower. And stop making fun of me or I won't show you the present I've been hiding in the back of my closet." Blaine's eyes go wide, and he hurries up from the bed and throws his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Is it what I think it is?" Blaine asks, nuzzling at his jaw.

"Maybe," Kurt says, walking them backwards on their way to the bathroom. "You're not the only one who can order things offline, you know."

"You," Blaine says earnestly, voice still a little rough, "are the best college boyfriend ever."

 


End file.
